The Teslow Diaries
by Samantha J. Mulder
Summary: Being sixteen and in love is hard enough but when the guy you're in love with is your best friend who just happens to be from the future, well that just complicates things even more. Despite that, Keely Teslow has the situation under control...maybe...
1. Won't Say I'm in Love

A/n: Before anyone throws anything at me, I swear I'll finish "Awful Beautiful Life", it's just on hold for the moment.

Now, on to better, much, much more exciting news. I work at Disneyland and the other day, a friend of mine (who also happens to be a Phil fan) and I were walking backstage when we passed a film equipment trailer, which isn't odd since they're always shooting stuff at Disneyland, but as we walk pass, my friend, who says, "Hey, it's that chick from Phil of the Future!" I turn to my left and there, not more than 8 feet away from me, is Alyson Michalka and her sister AJ climbing into a van. I was all excited for the rest of the night, especially because even though I've seen celebrities at Disneyland, this is the first time that I've seen someone I actually care about. Best day ever.

Alright, enough about me and my crazy misadventures, let's get on with the fan fiction, shall we?

**The Teslow Diaries**

"**Won't Say I'm In Love"**

March 16

I didn't mean to fall in love. Really, it was the last thing from my mind. After a few failed relationship and a heartbreak or two, I've pretty given up on dating. Don't get me wrong, I love boys. In the words of Lorelai Gilmore, "I am a HUGE fan of boys." But dating? Forget it. Dating is hard, stressful and, sometimes painful. So I decided I'm better off avoiding the whole deal. I mean, I'm only sixteen so I figure I have plenty of time to find that one special guy. For now, I'm just happy being me, playing my music and hanging out with my friends. Simple enough, right?

Wrong. Just when I thought I had everything figured out, life throws me a curve-ball. Why oh why did I have to go and fall in love? And with HIM of all people? The universe hates me, I'm now convinced of it. I mean, I couldn't fall in love with just any old guy, oh no, that'd be way to easy. I had to fall in love with my BEST FRIEND. My best friend who just happens to be from the future. Of course, aside from that, he also happens to be smart, funny and incredibly sweet, not to mention very, very cute. All fantastic qualities, I'll admit, but he's my best friend! I don't exactly have the best track record when comes to dating so what if I screw everything up and Phil never talks to me again? I'd lose a boyfriend and best friend all in one shot. Why is life so hard? Love is never this complicated in the movies. In the movies, Julia Roberts ALWAYS ends up with Richard Gere and everyone lives happily ever after. But Keely Teslow? Well...that's an entirely different story.

The more I think about it, though, the more I realize that this didn't happen overnight. I've had these stupid feelings for Phil for a long time, I was just too dense to put two and two together. Give me a break, I'm so not a math person. Anyway, I can pinpoint the exact moment I first fell for him. It was two years ago at the Mayor's Ball. Phil's date with Alice was doomed from the get-go, if you ask me, and all I could do is watch from the sidelines as the evening got progressively worse for him. Long story short, as bad as it all was for him, it did have a nice ending. At the end of night, he and I ended up dancing together, a moment I will never forget. Being in Phil's arms was the single most amazing experience of my life. I felt an overwhelming sense of peace and belonging and I just closed my eyes, never wanting the moment to end. I had never felt like that before and I haven't felt like that since, not with any of the guys I've dated.

Since that night, I've been in denial, telling myself that Phil is just my best friend, nothing more. I think it's finally time I'm honest with myself. Phil is way more than just my best friend, he's my whole world. I'm admitting it right here and now, I'm totally, completely, hopelessly, one hundred percent, head-over-heels in love with Phil Diffy. Go me.

Now that I've admitted to myself, I guess the next step is to tell him. Yeah, right. I'm just going to up to my best friend in the world and tell him I'm in love with him. So not a good plan. I feel like slamming my head against the wall. No one ever told me love was this hard.

A/n: Hey, that was fun, wasn't it? The next chapter, "Nothin' About Love Makes Since" should be up real soon. In the meantime, y'all know where the review button is.

Sam

D/c: I'm a film student and I work at Disneyland so obviously I don't own a thing.


	2. Nothin' About Love Makes Sense

A/n: Hey, guys, thanks for all the great reviews! I really didn't think this story would be as popular as it is, it started out as just something I was writing whenever I'd get frustrated with the screenplay I'm working on. I'm thoroughly enjoying writing it, though, I think because it has a lot of truth and a lot of myself in it. Keely is such a great character to write, too and it's fun to get inside her head. Anyway, new chapter, as promised!

"**Nothin' About Love Makes Sense"**

March 19

This whole being in love with Phil thing is turning my world completely upside down. I mean, I tell Phil absolutely everything. He knows all my deepest darkest secrets, all my dreams and aspirations and he's the one I turn to when I need someone to talk to. But now, for the first time since we've been friends, I couldn't go to Phil with my problem, at least, not yet. So today, I did the next best thing, I told Tia, which in the long run may have caused me more problems than it solved.

After school, Tia and were hanging out in my room, me stretched out on my bed staring at the ceiling and her sitting in my desk chair flipping though a fashion magazine.

Still staring at the ceiling, I said, "Tia, can I tell you something?"

She put down the magazine and said "Of course, Keel. What's up?"

I took a deep breath. "Tia...I...I think I'm in love with Phil."

I looked up just in time to see Tia's jaw drop. "You're just NOW figuring this out?"

That was so not the reaction I was expecting. I sat up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, come on, Keely, you've had a thing for Phil for like, ever. It's so obvious."

"It is?"

"Yeah. The way you smile at him, the way you're always so close to him, the way you blush when he touches you. It's obvious, alright."

"Great, just great. I'm even more dense than I thought."

"So, are you going to tell him?"

"No! I mean, I want to but...I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"I'm scared he doesn't feel the same way and telling him will ruin our friendship."

Tia waved a hand at me. "Of course he feels the same way! Phil is totally in love with you."

Needless to say, I was dumbfounded by this piece of information. "WHAT!"

She sighed. "You really are dense, aren't you? Phil is crazy about you. I've seen the way he looks at you, Keely."

I was hearing what Tia was saying but I really wasn't grasping the whole Phil-being-crazy-about-me thing. "Tia, this is insane! He's my best friend! He knows all my deepest, darkest secrets, all my faults, why would he possibly feel that way about me?"

"Don't ask me to explain it, Keely. All I know is, the boy has it bad for you."

I stood up and began pacing back and forth, still trying to wrap my mind around this whole situation. "OK, Tia, let's say you're right"

"Which I am."

"and Phil has a crush on me. So, I like him and he likes me. Now what?"

"Do you want my advice?"

"Yeah, you're the dating queen of HG Wells. Bring it on."

"I think maybe you have to make the first move. Ask him out. Sometimes guys just need a gentle shove in the right direction."

"Gentle shove?"

"Well, in Phil's case more like a frying pan to the head."

I laughed until what she had said sunk in. "Wait a second, Tia, you want me to ASK HIM OUT?"

"Yes."

"No, I can't. I mean, I'm not you, I just can't go up to a guy and ask him out!"

Tia shook her head at me. "Keely, you're impossible, you know that?" She glanced at her watch. "As fascinating as this all is, I have a hair appointment. Can't keep Eduardo waiting. See ya tomorrow, Keely."

I spent the rest of the day trying to put this whole thing in perspective but no luck. Now it's two in the morning and I can't sleep. Tia's words just keep running though my head but I still don't get it. Why in the world would Phil be in love with me? I'm just me, no one special, really. What could he possibly see in me? Just look at me; I'm a world-class procrastinator, I never think before I talk, being on time seems to be an issue for me and any sort of coordination and I so don't get along. Why would an amazing, wonderful guy like Phil fall for someone like me?

But then again, Tia did seem so sure of herself and she's hardly ever wrong about these sorts of things. Maybe there is a chance Phil feels the same way about me. I mean, he at least likes me enough to be my best friend, maybe somewhere along the way he fell for me the same way I fell for him.

Or maybe that's just wishful thinking. Great, now this whole thing is even more confusing. You know, this would be a lot easier if I hadn't fallen in love with some I spend so much time with. I mean, here I am trying to sort all this out but I still see Phil and his gorgeous smile everyday. Feeling my heart skip every time he looks my way is so not helpful! Honestly, what did I ever do to make the universe hate me so much?

A/n: By the way, sorry about the horrible grammar in the first chapter's author's notes. I just noticed I wrote "since" instead of "sense." I don't always proofread those and my brain doesn't always function properly at 2 AM. Apologies. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter, "Nothin' to Lose."


	3. Nothin' To Lose

A/n: Hey, hey! Thanks for all the fantastic reviews, y'all rock! After reading all the reviews for the last chapter, I sat down and wrote this chapter in one shot. Just trying to give the people what they want.

One quick note:

svuaddict1-6precinct: Thanks for noticing I was using song titles as my chapter titles! You're the only one who's commented on it so far. I'm not just using country songs, though, since I listen to all kinds of music. The next chapter is a Reel Big Fish song and the one after that is Eric Clapton but I'm glad you're a fellow country fan!

**"Nothin' to Lose"**

March 21

I did it. Today I took Tia's advice and asked Phil out. How I did it, I don't know. I'm amazed I managed it, but I did and I think it's either the smartest or stupidest thing I've ever done.

This afternoon Phil and I were walking home from the tennis court, neither of us talking much since we were so tired from the, like, gazillion games we'd played. I swear, Phil is way to competitive sometimes. Anyway, there were walking along all quiet when for some reason, I look over at Phil. He looked back and me a smiled at me in a way that made my heart skip a beat. My conversation with Tia suddenly popped into my head. Maybe I did have a chance with Phil and maybe I did have to make the first move. I gathered up all the courage I could and dove in head first, so to speak.

"Phil, can I ask you something?" I said.

"Anything."

"Phil would you...would you go out with me? You know, like on a real date?" I could have stopped there. I SHOULD have stopped there, but no. I had to go and make a complete fool of myself by rambling on like a psychotic moron. "Because, you know, I'm a girl and you're a guy and we're already so close that maybe we should give this dating thing a shot. After all, you know what they say, all the best relationships are based on solid friendships. Of course, I don't want you to feel like you have to say yes just because we're best friends or anything like that. I'll totally understand if you don't want to go out with me. I mean, if I were you, I don't think I'd go out with me..."

I stop when I heard him laughing. Laughing! He was laughing at me! Great. Feeling myself blush, I just stared down at my sneakers.

Then I heard him say, "Keely, I'd love to go out with you."

I didn't dare let myself believe what I think I heard. I looked up at him. "What?"

"I said, I'd love to go out with you."

"Really?"

He smiled at me. "Yeah."

"You really mean it, Phil?"

He laughed again. "Of course, I do, Keel. How about Friday night?"

I let myself smile finally. "Sounds great, Phil."

We walked along in silence for a few minutes before Phil started laughing.

"What?"

"You're a dork, you know that, Keel?"

Clearly, I did nothing to deserve such abuse. "Why!"

"You had me at 'Phil will you go out with me?'"

"Then why'd you let me keep going like an idiot?"

"Because you're just too funny."

I punched him in the arm. "You are so mean." We looked at each other and busted up laughing.

When we reached my house, we were still laughing. "So," Phil said with a smile, "Friday night?"

I returned the smile. "Friday night."

Sure, I was smiling then, but now? Well, I'm having second thoughts about this whole thing. I've had some time to think it all over. The way I see, this could either turn into something wonderful or just be a complete disaster. Of course, I really, really, REALLY want it to work. I'm in love with the guy after all. Knowing me though, I'll do something stupid. That's it, Keely, just jinx yourself right from the get go. Friday's two days away. That gives me plenty of time to figure out how not to make a complete fool of myself...maybe.

A/n: Alright, he said yes! But it's not all smooth sailing yet. What do I mean? Well, you'll just have to check out the next chapter, "A Little Doubt Goes A Long Way."


	4. A Little Doubt Goes A Long Way

A/n: I'm still amazed at the all the great reviews I'm getting for the this story. I'm glad y'all like it so much, it is really a lot of fun to write. Just so y'all know, I might not be updating as quickly as I was, because, well, it's now baseball season. I just happen to be a rabid Anaheim Angels fan and a good deal of my time these days will spent cheering my boys on. But don't worry, I won't abandon you, it just might take a little longer.

"**A Little Doubt Goes A Long Way"**

March 23

Now it's official. I am a complete and total loser. Tonight could not possibly have gone any worse than it did. I'm talking total Titanic-aliens-blow-up-the-White-House-end-of-the-world disaster here. I swear, the whole date was like a freaking episode of _I Love Lucy, _that's how bad it was. I'm not even exaggerating. Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

As I waited for Phil to pick me up, I paced up and down the living room until Mom, who was trying to watch CNN, got annoyed and told me to sit down. I did, but it didn't help the butterflies in my stomach. I may have looked fabulous on the outside, but on the inside, I was a nervous wreck.

I jumped when I heard the doorbell, then took a deep breath, and opened the door. Phil was standing there, looking as gorgeous as ever. "Hey," he said, flashing me that killer smile, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah." I grabbed my jacket and yelled a good-bye to Mom before shutting the door behind us.

As Phil held open the passenger side door of his mom's station wagon for me he said, "You look great tonight, Keely."

I felt myself blush and said, "Thanks, Phil."

He went around to the other side, slid into the driver's seat and started up the car. Pulling out of the driveway, he said, "So, I thought we try that new restaurant downtown."

"Sounds great." I managed a nervous smile. The butterflies in my stomach were quickly multiplying but I did manage to relax a little. After all, I told myself, I'd made it this far without doing anything lame.

Then we got to the restaurant and all bets were off.

Before we even sat down, I managed to cause a bit of chaos. As the waitress was leading us to our table, I tripped. Over what, I don't know, my own feet probably, but trip I did. Phil, being as perfect as he is, jumped forward to catch me, but when he did, he bumped into a busboy walking by with a tray full dishes. Phil caught me but the busboy wasn't so lucky. He fell backwards, sending the dishes flying. I don't know what happened to the busboy because I was much to busy noticing how close Phil and I were as he set me up right. "Are you alright?" He asked, his hands still on my hips.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied, feeling my heart beat faster. "Just a total klutz that's all."

Phil smiled and started to reply but the annoyed waitress interrupted him, totally ruining our moment.

But don't think the madness stopped there. Oh no, that was just the beginning.

Once we were seated at our table, I dropped my napkin and when I bent down to pick it up, I smacked my head on the table. I guess my depth perception doesn't work so well when I'm nervous.

Then, somehow, I managed to catapult my spoon over my shoulder and hit the man sitting at the table behind me square in the back of the head. He turned around and promptly began shouting at me in rapid Japanese.

Then I really did it. The whole busboy fiasco was a walk in the park compared to what happened next.

When I reached for my glass of water, I knocked over the candle that was in the middle of the table. That wouldn't have been so bad but when I knocked it over it sort of lit the sleeve of Phil's jacket on fire. Thinking fast, I grabbed my water and attempted to put out the fire. Clearly, it wasn't my night to play the hero because instead of hitting his sleeve with the water, I hit Phil square in the face. He calmly extinguished the fire with own glass of water and, wiping off his face with a napkin, said, "How about we get out of here?"

I just nodded.

Ten minutes later, after a quiet car ride, we were standing on my front porch.

"Phil, I'm really sorry about everything. I am such a total loser."

"You're not a loser, Keel. You just had a bad night, that's all. Besides, it was me that tripped the busboy."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have tripped him if I hadn't tripped first. I am such a a spaz when I'm nervous."

"You were nervous? Why? It's just me, Keely."

"That's just it, Phil. It's you. You mean everything to me. I just really wanted to this to work."

"I wanted it to work too." He smiled. "How about we forget tonight ever happened and try again tomorrow night? We can go out for pizza and see a movie. Totally no pressure."

I looked at him in shock. "You still want to go out with me? Even after I, you know, lit you on fire and all?"

"Of course," he said, taking a step closer to me, "because I know that somewhere under all that nervousness is my Keely. The one who's always sure of herself and doesn't care what anyone else thinks." He smiled at me again. "Goodnight, Keely. See you tomorrow."

Somehow I found my voice. "Yeah...'Night, Phil."

He turned and heaedd toward his car and I fumbled with doorknob. When I was inside, I finally let myself breath.

His Keely. He'd called me HIS Keely! As bad as everything had been, I couldn't help but smile at that. It almost made up for the five-star disaster I'd caused. Almost. I'm still not quite over the whole fire thing.

That's Phil, though. No matter what happens, he always knows how to make me smile. Just one of many reasons I love him so much. Somehow, I think tomorrow night is going to be just fine. Maybe. As long as I stay away from any candles, angry Japanese guys and busboys.

A/n: I liked reading the reviews for the last chapter because a few y'all nearly had heart attacks over the word "doubt" in this chapter title. Are you happy now? Good. I name the title after the Reel Big Fish song because I was partly inspired by it. For those of you who are cool enough to listen Reel Big Fish like me, you get it. For those of you who haven't heard the song, the chorus goes, "I gotta go, gotta go before I do something stupid. I gotta go, gotta go before I do something lame." If you've never heard Reel Big Fish, listen to them, they rock! Anyway, enough of my pointless ramblings, stay tuned for the next chapter, "Wonderful Tonight."


	5. Wonderful Tonight

A/n: Hey everyone! Again, thanks for all the great reviews, I really appreciate them. I love that last chapter because that has me written all over it. I'm probably one of the most uncoordinated people on the planet. Although, I've never lit anyone's sleeve on fire. Anyway, I think a lot of y'all are really going to like this chapter. Enjoy!

"**Wonderful Tonight"**

March 24

Perfect. That's the only way I can describe the way tonight went. Absolutely perfect. I made it through the whole date without doing anything lame. No tripping, no knocking anything over, no fires, nothing. Well, that's not entirely true. During dinner, Phil made me laugh so hard I nearly choked on my root beer, but I hardly think that counts.

Anyway, as I put the finishing touches on my hair, Mom stood in my doorway and leaned against the door-frame. "That boy must have it bad for you, Keely," she said.

I turned and looked at her in surprise. "Why's that?"

"Call me crazy, but it seems to me that not every guy would be willing to go on a second date after a girl sets him on fire. Phil must be one special guy."

I smiled. "He sure is."

"Either that or he's considering a career as a firefighter."

I laughed as the doorbell rang. "Well, that's him."

Mom smiled and gave me a hug. "Have a great time tonight, honey."

"'Bye, Mom."

Like last night, Phil was standing there looking fantastic when I opened the door, only this time, I wasn't the least bit nervous. Phil smiled and said, "Ready for round two?"

I grinned and shot back, "If it's anything like round one, the movie theater better have a good sprinkler system."

He just laughed as he held open the car door.

Just like Phil had said last night, we went out for pizza and a movie. As we ate our pizza, we talked about school and our friends, I told him about the new song I'm working on and he told me about Pim's latest exploits. Then Phil really made me laugh with a dead on impression of Mr. Hackett, which is what caused me to choke on my soda.

As we stood in line for movie tickets, Phil held my hand. I couldn't help but notice how perfectly my hand fit into his. I really don't remember much about the movie. I think Sandra Bullock was in it, but I'm not sure, I was much too preoccupied to pay any attention. About fifteen minutes into the movie, Phil put his arm around me. I slid closer to him and put my head on his shoulder. I smiled, it was all so perfect.

At the end of the night, Phil walked me up to my front door and said, "I had a really great time tonight, Keely."

"Me too, Phil. I'm so glad you decided to go out with me again. I was so sure I'd screwed everything up after last night, I was shocked that you wanted to try again. I mean, I just could believe that you'd--"

"Keely..."

"--still go out with me after I lit you on fire and all. I know if I were you, I might not go out with me again, what with me being the complete spaz that I am most of the time. But then I--"

"Keely!"

"What?"

"Would you shut up so I can kiss you?"

"Oh. Right." Before my brain had time to process what he'd said, Phil had pulled me into his arms and was kissing me. After a split second of shock, I, of course, wrapped my arms around him and kissed back.

Kissing Phil was...I can't begin to describe the feeling. My knees were weak, my head was spinning, it was the most incredible thing I've ever felt.

When we finally pulled apart, only one word came to mind. "Ta-dow!"

Phil gave me this huge, goofy grin. "My thoughts exactly."

I couldn't stop smiling. Everything just felt so...right.

"Well, I'd better get going," Phil said. "Good night, Keely."

"Good night, Phil. See you tomorrow."

I watched him walk down the driveway and then headed inside. After I shut the door behind me, I leaned against it, closed my eyes and sighed, the smile still on my face. Perfect. He was perfect. The whole night was perfect.

I've been laying on my bed for the past hour now just staring at the ceiling, replaying the night in my head. All my doubts about how Phil feels about me are gone now. He made it perfectly clear how he feels about me tonight. Tia and Mom were right; the boy has it bad for me. Just as bad as I have it for him.

A/n: Hey, keep up all those good reviews and stay tuned for the next chapter: "I Try to Think About Elvis."


	6. I Try to Think About Elvis

A/n: Hey, guys! Sorry this chapter took so long to get up. I was a bit preoccupied with about fifty different things these past couple of weeks. Plus, for some reason, this chapter took a little more time to write than previous ones. Anyway, it's up now so have at it!

"**I Try to Think About Elvis"**

April 3

It's been about a week since my date with Phil and things have been a little awkward between us. Well, not awkward so much as just really mellow. Actually, nothing much has changed, really. We've just been hanging out like always. I mean, he puts his arm around me and holds my hand and stuff but aside from that it's business as usual. We haven't so much as talked about the date. And until this afternoon, we hadn't kissed since that night. It took geometry, of all things, to change that.

This afternoon Phil and I were sitting on the couch in the living room, studying. He was trying for, like, the millionth time to explain geometric proofs to me, but I still wasn't getting it. If you ask me, it's a totally stupid concept. If I know something's true then why do I have to prove it? In real life you don't go around trying to prove known facts. I mean, everyone knows David Duchovny is hot so there's not reason to go around trying to prove it. Seriously, this will never help me in the real world, especially since, you know, I have issues retaining any sort of mathematical concept for longer than five minutes. I try to be an upbeat sort of person so it's very rare for me to say I hate anything but I really hate geometry. I mean really, REALLY hate it with a passion.

Anyway, enough about my disdain for all things mathematic.

There I was, staring at my geometry book, trying to figure out this stupid proof and not getting very far. I tried to concentrate, really I did but I just couldn't with Phil sitting there next to me. I mean, he was sitting RIGHT next to me and even had his hand on my knee as he read his chemistry book. With him sitting there looking so perfect and smelling so good, there was no way I was thinking about geometry, even if I wanted to.

I looked over at him. He was smiling to himself in this really cute way and finally, I just couldn't take it anymore. Like always, I acted before I thinking, but for once in my life it did me some good. If I had thought about what I did next before I did it, I probably wouldn't have done it, if that makes any sense.

Anyway, without thinking about it, I grabbed Phil by the shirt collar and kissed him. I think I took him a little by surprise but after a second or two, he kissed back.

And that was it. That was all it took to kick off our first official make-out session. Needless to say, we didn't get much studying done.

A little while later when Phil said he had to get going, I walked him to the door. As we reached the door, he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "When I told Seth I was studying at my girlfriend's house, he laughed and was all, 'Study, yeah right.' I spent five minutes trying to convince him all we were going to do was homework but I guess he called it."

He laughed again but I was too hung up on one word.

"You called me your girlfriend."

Phil suddenly looked a little nervous. "That's okay, isn't it? I mean, I know we never officially said anything, but I--"

I cut him off. "Phil, it's more than okay."

I leaned in and kissed him. "Alright, now it's official."

He smiled. "Well, I'd better get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

After Phil left, I went back to the living room and my geometry. I had only started at it blankly for a minute or so before I heard Mom come in. "I'm guessing you didn't get much studying done this afternoon," she said, coming in the living room.

I looked at her. "How'd you know?"

"Phil was walking down the driveway as I was pulling in. Unless he normally wears sparkly lip gloss, I'd say there was some kissing going on."

I blushed. "Well, maybe there was a little kissing."

Mom raised her eyebrows at me. "A little?"

"Okay, maybe a lot. But I couldn't help it. You try sitting next to someone that cute and concentrating on math. It's impossible."

She just shook her head and smiled.

I never did finish my geometry homework. It's sitting next to me right now just waiting for me agonize over three pages of proofs, but it's useless. I can't think about math at a time like this. After all, the guy I'm madly in love with officially became my boyfriend today, how could I possibly think about anything else?

I'm hopeless I know.

At this rate, I'll be in high school geometry until I'm forty.

A/n: I know, I know, this chapter was pretty much pure fluff but you liked it, admit it. Oh, my apologies to anyone who might, for reasons beyond me, enjoy math. I suppose math could be important to some people. I'm sure Stephen Hawking is rather fond of it. As you can probably tell, I share Keely's rabid dislike of anything mathematical, but I'm a film major so I'll never have any use for higher math, anyway. When was the last time you hear Ron Howard talk about trigonometry? That's what I thought. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter: "Three Small Words."


	7. Three Small Words

A/n: Howdy, everyone! I'm back with another chapter. Thanks for all the great reviews, I really love reading them! Anyway, here we go again!

A/n (the sequel): I decided to repost this chapter because I felt I needed to fix a few things. Nothing major just a few grammar issues and a few spots I felt didn't flow like they should have. Really, it was more for myself than anything else. Anyway, on with the story.

"Three Small Words"

April 10th

These last two days have been one heck of an emotional rollercoster. Honestly, who knew three stupid little words could cause me so much trouble? Three words that, when used separately are harmless but when strung together have the power to create a Titanic-esque disaster. Lucky for me, my ship didn't sink, but boy, did it ever hit one heck of an iceberg.

Ever since Phil and I started dating, I'd been look for the perfect time to, you know, tell him I love him. I've been wanting to say it so bad, but every-time I tried, I would start tripping over my words or get interrupted or something. For one reason or another, I just couldn't get out those three words, no matter how hard I tried. I was starting to think I'd never be able to do it.

Then last night, I found the perfect moment. Finally, I thought, the universe was on my side. Yeah, right, this is MY life we're talking about here. Much like a David Lynch movie, nothing ever works out all neat and pretty in my world.

Anyway, last night, after we'd gone out to dinner and a movie, Phil and I were standing on my front porch, spending a long time saying good-night. He kissed me in this slow sort of way and then looked into my eyes with this goofy grin on his face. Everything just felt so right that I thought maybe I could finally tell him.

I took a deep breath. "Phil, I need to tell you something."

He smiled and me and said, "Sure, Keel. What's on your mind?"

My heart pounding, I said, "Phil, I...I love you." I smiled; it felt so good to finally say those words out loud to him, but those feelings didn't last long. What happened next was a plot twist worthy of Alfred Hitchcock himself.

I looked up at Phil. His lopsided smile was gone and instead he wore look of total surprise. "Keely, I...I...I gotta go," he said, then turned and left.

I stared after him, trying to figure out what had just happened. That was so not the outcome I had expected. Maybe I watch too many old movies, but isn't the guy supposed to say "I love you" back?

Great, just great, I thought as I went inside and headed up to my room. I finally tell Phil I love him and what does he do? He runs away. Way to go, Teslow, you really blew that one!

I paced up and down my room, just thinking about how I'd really screwed things up and wondering if Phil would ever talk to me again. Finally, I just went to bed, figuring I could try and talk to him tomorrow. That is, if he'd talk to me.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of the doorbell. Wait, I take that back. 5:30 AM is so not even the morning, especially on a Sunday. I pulled a pillow over my head and hoped Mom would get the door. When the doorbell keep ringing, I decided the only I was going to get to go back to sleep was to go downstairs and murder whoever was at the door.

I dragged myself out of bed and, still in my pajamas, headed downstairs, plotting the demise of the person on the other side of the door. The doorbell continued it's irritating ringing and as I had my hand on the doorknob, I shouted, "Alright, already!"

I pulled opened the door and my annoyance quickly turned to shock. Phil was standing there looking like he'd been through two tornadoes and a hurricane. His sneakers were untied, his shirt was buttoned wrong, he had a five o'clock shadow and his hair was a mess. "Phil?" I said, pulling him inside and shutting the door behind him. "What happened to you?"

He ignored my question and said, "Keely, I love you. With all my heart."

It took a second for what he said to register in my head, what with it being 5:30 in the freaking morning. When it finally did sink in, I said, "Really, Phil?"

Again, he ignored the question. Instead, he pulled me into a kiss. This wasn't just any kiss, though, it was long and deep and very passionate. I had never been kissed like that and when he let go of me, my head was spinning.

He looked at me and smiled. "I love you, Keely. I mean it."

"I love you, too, Phil."

"I'm sorry about last night. I just didn't know how to react. After all, I've never had a girl tell me she loves me before."

"Wow, really Phil?'

"Yeah, but that's okay because I've never felt like this about anyone before. I mean, I've been in love before once or twice, I think, but never like this. I am so deeply in love with you, Keely."

I was speechless. I wanted to hug him but before I could, I yawned and was reminded just how early it was. I was also reminded that I was still in my pajamas. Luckily, plaid flannel pajama bottoms and a "Rock Star" t-shirt aren't all that embarrassing. I'm just glad I had enough sense to leave Miss Kitty Teslow, the stuffed cat I've had since I was four, upstairs in my bed.

Phil smiled. "Well, I'll let you get back to bed. I'll call you later."

As he reached for the doorknob, I said, "No, wait, Phil. Stay." I don't what made me say it, I just didn't want him to leave.

He turned around and smiled at me. "Sure, Keel."

I took his hand and lead him into the living room where we settled on the couch under a blanket.

As, I drifted off to sleep in Phil's arms, I felt safe, like there was nowhere else I could ever belong.

A/n: Alright guys, I think I'm going to be wrapping this story up in two or three more chapters, so I'm trying to figure out what to do next. I'm thinking about doing the flip side of the Teslow Diaries, you know the same story but from Phil's point of view, or doing a collection of song fics since I have so many good ideas. What do y'all think? Leave me a review! Oh yeah, next chapter is "Breaking Up is Hard to Do" BUT before y'all protest loudly/throw angry cats at me/send evil lawn gnomes to steal my socks, let me assure you it'll have a happy ending.


	8. Breaking Up is Hard to Do

A/n: Hey everyone! Though I'd disappeared off the face of the Earth, did you? Well, you're not getting rid of me that easy! Just kidding. I've been mad busy the last couple of weeks, what with work and finals and trying to squeeze in a few hours of sleep. Anyway, you know what they say, good things come to those who wait, so let's get on with the show.

April 17th

"Breaking Up is Hard to Do"

If there's one thing I seriously hate in life (aside from math, of course) it's drama. If I could live my life drama-free, I'd be one happy girl. But as much as I try to avoid any sort of drama, it always seems to find me, especially since I happen to be friends with Tia, drama queen of the universe. This time, however, Tia had nothing to do with the drama. This time, it was caused by Phil of all people.

This whole crazy episode started yesterday afternoon. Phil and I were walking home from school like normal, only Phil was acting really strange. He was all quiet and he wouldn't look me in the eye. I felt like I was talking to a brick wall all the the way home.

Finally when we got to my house, I said, "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong or not?"

He just looked at me in this sad sort of way and handed me me this folded up piece of paper. "Just read that, okay?" He said.

"Um, okay. Are you sure you're okay, Phil?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Keely. I'll see you later."

I watched him walk off, feeling really frustrated. Clearly, something was going on that he wasn't telling me.

When I got up to my room, I unfolded the piece of paper. It turned out to be a letter, written in Phil's scribbly handwriting. The more I read, the more annoyed and angry I became.

To summarize Phil's letter-I'm summarizing because just thinking about that stupid letter still annoys me to no end-he basically said "Keely, I think we need to break up." No real explanation. Just, out of the blue, hey, let's break up.

Obviously, this was NOT going to fly. Did he honestly think I was going to take this laying down? No freakin' way was I going to let the man I love get away that easy.

I paced up and down in my room for a long time, trying to figure out what to do. Finally, I decided that wearing out the carpet wasn't getting me anywhere and that the best approach was to just talk to him. And that's just what I did.

I grabbed my jacket and headed downstairs where Mom was doing some sort of real-estate related paperwork on the kitchen table.

"I'm going over to Phil's." I told her.

She looked up at me. "Okay. Any particular reason?"

"Yeah. I'm going to knock some sense into him."

I must have sounded really determined or something because Mom raised her eyebrows at me and said, "Alright, just don't be home late."

I told her I wouldn't and left.

When I got to Phil's, I rang the doorbell, holding onto that stupid letter with a death grip worthy of the Governator himself.

Pim answered the door, saying, "Berwick, I told you I-" Then she realized it was me. "Oh its you, I thought Debbie was back again to beg me to join her latest moronic fundraiser ."

"Whatever. Is your brother home?"

"Yeah, he's up in his room."

"Fantastic."

She looked at me for a moment and asked, "Is everything alright between you and Phil?"

"No, but it will be once I kill him."

She laughed and grinned at me. "I always thought I'd be the one to do him in but this should be much more entertaining."

I ignored her and headed upstairs. I opened the door to Phil's room without knocking and found him lying on his back on his bed, starting up at the ceiling, a book open on his stomach.

"PHILIP DIFFY!" I shouted. He jumped, then looked at me, sitting up.

"Oh, hi, Keely."

Oh, hi, Keely? OH HI KEELY! I couldn't believe it. He tries to dump me in a letter and all he say is oh, hi, Keely? Yeah, that wasn't going to work.

I brandished the letter at him. "Phil, how could you do this to me? You can't just break up with someone out of the blue like this and IN A LETTER none the less! ESPECIALLY WHEN THE PERSON DOESN'T DESERVE IT! I thought things were going great for us then you go and pull this on me! I can't believe you!"

"Keely, I--"

I didn't let him get a word in edgewise. I was on a roll and wasn't about to quit.

"And that's not even what I'm most upset about! What really hurts is that

something's going on with you that you're not telling me! And don't try telling me you're fine because I know you too well to know you're not. I can see it your eyes." I took a breath and lowered my voice as I sat down next to him. "If you can't tell me what's wrong as your girlfriend, you should at least be able to tell me as your best friend. Whatever you're going through, Phil, I'm here for you, you know that."

"I know, Keely. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I just...I just didn't know what to do."

"What happened, Phil?"

"Last night I was telling my mom how great things were going for you and me and how happy I am and everything My dad overheard and started talking about how I shouldn't get too attached to anything in this century, people included. He said that as much as I think I love you-his words, not mine-it would never work between us because I don't belong here and so on. I started thinking, what if he's right? What if we end up leaving? I figured if I broke up with you now, I wouldn't have to think about it any more. I guess I just let Dad get to me, and I panicked."

So that's what this was all about.

"Phil," I said, "do you love me?"

He looked at me. "You know I do, Keel."

"And I love you. That's all that should matter. Whatever happens, we'll work through it because we love each other. I'm totally committed to this relationship, no matter what. If you end up having to leave, well, we'll just cross that bridge when we come to it. If you ask me, that's a pretty big 'if' to break up over. I mean, you've been here for three years now and it looks as if you guys might not ever go back."

"I guess." He didn't sound convinced at all, so I took his hand and kept going.

"Phil, you've always told me that everything happens for a reason. Maybe the reason you got stuck here was so that we could meet and fall in love. I hate to sound cliche and all, but maybe we were meant to be together."

Phil looked at me for a moment, then smiled. "You right, Keely. All that's important is that I love you and despite what my dad thinks, we belong together. Listen, Keely, I'm really sorry about all of this. I just freaked out, you know? We're all entitled to a freak out every now and then, right? I swear it won't happen again. I love you and I want to be with you and I..."

"Phil," I interrupted with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Would you shut up so I can kiss you?"

He laughed. "Of course."

I leaned in and we shared a long kiss...until Pim came in the room.

"I heard yelling so I thought, I'd...SWEET CLAM CHOWDER! I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!" Phil and I jumped apart, blushing. She looked at us, disgusted and said, "There's an image I'll be stuck with for awhile. I hope you two are happy." She turned and laughed.

Phil and I looked at each other and started laughing. "I think we scarred her for life, Phil."

"Good. Traumatizing my sister is one of my favorite hobbies."

I laughed and said, "Well, it's getting late. I'd better get home."

"Okay." He leaned over and kissed me. "I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too."

Walking home, I felt really good. Phil and I had survived the first speed bump in our romantic relationship and had come out stronger. I had a feeling that no matter what happened Phil and I would be fine. Not that I expect everything to be perfect, not by a long shot. I may be an optimist but I'm not stupid. I know we're going to have our problems but we love each other and that's really all that matters.

A/n: Alright, kids, y'all know where the review button is. Stay tuned for the next chapter, "Amazing."


	9. Amazing

A/n: I know, I know, y'all are about ready to kill me since I took so long, but it really wasn't my fault. I've had to work six days a week these past couple of weeks. This is my first day off in eight days, so give me a break, would you? Let's just say I've been mad busy (not too busy that I haven't seen the new PotF proms!). Anyway, made this chapter a long to make for taking so long so happy reading!

"Amazing"

May 3

Boy have these past couple of weeks been hectic! Why is it that teachers always seem to pile on the homework more towards the end of the year? What with studying, Phil, my music and trying to cram in a few hours of sleep, I have had literally zero free time lately.

This week, especially, was crazy. I was out sick Monday and Tuesday with one of those chest-throat-sinus things; I had, like four tests and an insane amount of homework; and on top of all that, my birthday was yesterday. Needless to say, I didn't have a whole lot of time to spend with Phil.

Wednesday, as I was standing at my locker between classes, I Phil came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and said, "Hey, gorgeous."

I turned around. "Hey yourself."

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Much." I said as he let go of me so I could grab my history book.

"So," he said, "what do you want for your birthday?"

I shut my locker and looked at him. "You."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Me?"

"Phil, we've barely said two words to each other all week. I miss you."

He leaned against the lockers then pulled me close. Smiling, he said, "Well, how about this: on your birthday Saturday night, we'll have a candlelit dinner at that Italian place you love and then go for a long walk on the beach, just the two of us. How does that sound?"

"Oh, Phil," I whispered. "That sounds so romantic."

We started kissing as the bell rang only to interrupted by Mr. Hackett.

"Diffy! Teslow! That was the bell! Quit swapping spit and get to class!"

Phil rolled his eyes at me.

I smiled. "I'll see you at lunch." I kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."

"'Love you too." He said and took off down the hallway.

I managed to get through the next couple of days alive and woke up excited on Saturday morning. I went downstairs and found Mom sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

"Happy seventeenth birthday!" She said as I poured myself a bowl of cereal. "I can't believe my little girl is turning seventeen. It makes me feel so old."

I laughed as I sat down. "So, any plans for your special day?"

"Well, Phil has this big romantic date planned tonight."

"Sounds like the type of thing you might need a new outfit for. What do you say we hit the mall birthday girl?"

"Sounds great, Mom."

I ended up getting a fantastic outfit, among other things, at the mall so by the time Phil showed up, I was more than excited.

When I opened the door, Phil's jaw dropped when he saw me. Just the reaction I was hoping for. "Wow, Keel," he said, "you look absolutely amazing."

"You don't look so bad yourself," I said. And he didn't. In fact, he looked down right hot in his new jeans, navy blue dress shirt (with just the right number of buttons unbuttoned, if you know what I mean) and black blazer.

"Oh, these are for you," he said, handing me a dozen roses.

"Wow, Phil. They're beautiful."

Mom came into the entry way and said, "Hi Phil, don't you look handsome?"

"Thanks," he said, blushing a little.

"Here," she said, taking the roses from me. "I'll find a vase for those. You two have a good time."

"Alright, see you later, Mom."

Dinner was amazing. Not because of the food or atmosphere or anything like that. It was amazing because it was just the two of us holding hands across the table and just being together.

The night just kept getting better. After dinner, we went for a long walk on the beach. We walked along in the sand, my hand in his, talking and laughing and just really our time alone together with no distractions or interruptions.

After we'd walked for awhile, Phil stopped and said. "I almost forgot. I need to give to your birthday present."

"Phil," I said, "you didn't have to get me anything. You already gave me flowers and took me out for a fantastic dinner."

"I know, but this is something I really wanted to do." He pulled a long, thin box out of his pocket and handed it to me.

I opened it. Inside was a necklace with a silver heart dangling from it. Engraved on the heart was _Phil and Keely, Past, Present and Future. _

Seriously, do I have the sweetest boyfriend in the history of ever or what?

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it, Phil. Here." I handed it to him and turned around so he could put it on for me.

"How could you afford something like this, Phil?" I asked as he clipped the clasp into place.

"Let's just say when you have a sister like Pim, blackmail is a very profitable hobby."

I laughed and turned back around. Phil smiled, pulled me into his arms and said, "Happy birthday, Keel."

I leaned in and kissed him. We stood there kissing with the waves echoing in the background for a long time...until Phil started acting a little weird. He looked at his watch all of a sudden and said, "Well, we'd better get going. It's getting late."

I looked at my own watch. It was only 9:30, early for a Saturday night, but I went along with him anyway. I figured he had something to do or something.

When we got to my front door, Phil said, "Hey, Keel, I think I left my history notebook on your coffee table yesterday. Mind if I come in and grab it?"

"Yeah, no problem."

I didn't really think much about it but what happened next turned what I thought was a great night into a really, really great night.

We went inside to a dark living room and when I flipped on the lights, everyone I know, it seemed like, jumped up and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

I stepped back taking the whole thing in. Mom, the Diffys, Seth, Tia and all my friends from school, neighbors and relatives were all there, grinning from ear to ear.

"Happy birthday, sweetie!" Mom said.

"You did all this, Mom?" I asked, hugging her.

She shook her head. "Nope. It was all Tia and Phil."

"Really?"

"Actually, it was all me," Tia said, "All Phil had to do was keep you busy for a few hours."

"Hey, that's harder than it sounds!" Phil said, with a lopsided grin.

"I don't know why," I said, "you're pretty good at it."

I kissed him, holding onto the lapels of his jacket.

"GET A ROOM ALREADY!" Pim yelled, clearly annoyed.

I let go of Phil, laughing.

"Alright, let's get this party started!" Tia said, then shot a grin in my direction. "That is, if you two can manage to keep your hands off each other."

A few hours later, after a totally rocking party, Phil and I were the only ones left. Well, the only conscious ones, anyway. Mom had long since went to bed, Pim was snoring away in an arm chair, and Tia was sprawled out on the couch asleep. Phil said he'd dragged Pim home with him when he left and I figured Tia had probably planned on staying the night anyway so I threw a blanket over her and left her there.

"So," Phil said as he helped me slide the furniture back into place, "did you have a good birthday?"

"Yeah. I think this was the best birthday I've ever had."

"Really? I thought our trip to Magic Mountain last year was pretty memorable, especially after Seth ate those nine hot dogs and then got sick on Ninja."

I laughed and moved to turn off the stereo as that old Elvis Presely song "Can't Help Falling in Love" came on.

"Hang on," Phil said. He offered me his hand. "May I have this dance."

I smiled. "Of course."

"You know what," Phil said, as we dodged the couch. "I think should be our song."

"I think you're right."

I looked into his eyes and wondered how I ever got lucky enough to fall in love with such a sweet, thoughtful, absolutely amazing guy who loves me back. Life seriously could not get any better.

I let go of Phil's hand in order to wrap my arms around his shoulders and he slid his arms around my waist.

I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes as Phil led me slowly around the living room.

I couldn't help but smile. I may be a uncoordinated spaz who can't do math, but for a few minutes, in Phil's arms, life was perfect.

A/n: Like all good things, this story must come to an end so the next chapter, sadly, is going to be the last. But don't cry just yet, I'm already working on the flip side to "The Teslow Diaries": "Confessions of a 22nd Century Man." Anyway stay tuned for the next, and last chapter "More Than a Feeling."


	10. More than a Feeling

"More Than a Feeling"

Five Years Later...

Wow, I can't believe I'm writing in this old thing again. It seems like it's been so long since I was sixteen and writing all my deepest, darkest secrets in a beat up spiral notebook.

Of course, some things will never change no matter how much time goes by. I am, for example, still the most uncoordinated person on the planet and I still have math issues. And of course, I am still madly in love with Phil Diffy. In fact, he's the reason I ended up finding this journal. Well, sort of. He and I are getting married next week and I dug this thing up while cleaning out my room and packing everything up.

It's funny, if you'd told me when I first met Phil that one day he and I would be getting married, I'd have told you you were crazy, but now, I can't imagine my life without him. He's everything to me. I know it sounds cliche and all, but it's true. Phil is my best friend, my soul mate and the love of my life. He knows me better than I know myself, he keeps me grounded and I know that no matter what, he will always be there when I need him. Ever since we first started dating, there really has never been any doubt in my mind that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Yeah, we've had a few rough spots but no matter how mad I got at him or he got at me, in the back of my mind, I always knew it would all work out.

And now we're getting married. It's still sort of hard for me to believe. I mean, since when do things work out so perfectly in my life? How did I ever get so lucky? Afterall, not everyone gets to marry their best friend or the man of their dreams and I get both. A girl doesn't get much luckier than that. Phil is by no means perfect, I know that better than anyone, but he perfect for me.

And to think, all of this started with one slow dance. Phil and I have shared many, many more slow dances since then but the one we shared at the Mayor's Ball that night will always be the most memorable to me because it was that dance that made me fall in love with him.

Well, I should probably quit wasting time. I've still got tons of junk to sort through and pack and I'm supposed to go shopping with Tia and Pim for wedding shoes this afternoon. It sure has been fun though to go back and read through this thing. It's really reminded me how lucky I am to someone as special as Phil in my life because whatever life decides to throw my way in the future, I know he'll be there holding my hand and facing it with me.

A/n: So there you have it. After ten chapters and a few months, The Teslow Diaries finally comes to close. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me through the whole thing, even with my sometimes slow updating. And thanks for all the great reviews too. So, on to the good news. I'm already working on the flip side story: "Confessions of a 22nd Century Man" which should be up real soon. So stay tuned for that!

Samantha J. Mulder


End file.
